Snapshots
by TheLostMinstrel
Summary: Six small snapshots of the two Holmes brothers in regards to their family.


Author's Note: I would like to think that there's more to the Holmes family than simply Mycroft and Sherlock. As for Lottie – well I thought it would be interesting.

I don't own _Sherlock _although I think its amazing.

The first time had been when Sherlock was about three days old and Mycroft decided that he _really _did not like this new baby being in the house. As the eldest in the Holmes family his parents appeared to have decided that there was little need to explain to their incredibly intelligent child about the effects of a new baby. After all there had been three years difference between Mycroft and Tara, two more between him and Elizabeth and then there was four more between him and Lysander and Hector and now there was baby Sherlock four years later. Although there was no real reason other than he was fed up of his various siblings threw tantrums and Mycroft had been told to keep them quiet because the baby had visitors.

Mycroft had terrorised his parents by naming various neuroses they could be causing in their children.

The second time was when Sherlock was in primary school and – like Mycroft before him – was learning more in days than the school could teach in months. Whereas Mycroft had been something of an oddity to their parents who had openly admitted to their friends after the two girls had been born that they really didn't understand Mycroft who had started undermining his teacher's authority since age seven after sitting his first proper exam. In contrast they were simply adoring being able to show off their super smart youngest genius son.

Mycroft decided that his parents where simply frustrating. The decision to move to London was the result.

The third time was after he'd been given his first position in the government. Sherlock had upset Elizabeth because she had gotten lower results than her much younger brother in their exams. Elizabeth had been furious not to mention that Sherlock's abrupt temperament had not helped. Mummy phoned near to tears and that had infuriated Mycroft.

Mycroft argued that Elizabeth should have known better. Not to mention it had been a foregone conclusion.

The fourth time was at Elizabeth's wedding. Sherlock didn't show up. There had been one massive argument through the phone. Elizabeth had not been particularly unhappy dressed in her elaborate princess style dress and her handsome (ass in Mycroft's opinion) groom by her side. Sherlock was tall, gangly and abrasive. Not much of a loss as a guest but it upset Mummy so that upset everyone else. Three days later Mycroft turned up at Sherlock's university halls. His face was purple, yellow and black. Apparently the groom had taken affront that the bride's gangly youngest brother could prove that he was still seeing an old flame.

Mycroft visited the new brother in law. He didn't have to make any threats.

The fifth time was at his daughter's first birthday. Mummy hadn't forgiven him for not marrying the mother. The mother who had simply handed him a newborn daughter and said she didn't want anything to do with them. Elizabeth and Thomas were furious that Mycroft had suddenly provided the first grandchild. Tara was furious her wedding was becoming as a minefield. The twins just couldn't believe that Mycroft was finally getting his comeuppance. They weren't speaking to him. The day Lottie turned one only Sherlock came to see her. Sherlock loved his niece.

Mycroft ignored the following olive branches and decided he owed his brother.

Sherlock sat in John's hospital bedroom watching the various the machines try to keep his friend alive. Lottie sat in the next chair with a book in her hands shooting her beloved uncles looks of concern. Mycroft had Moriarty in holding. It hadn't taken much for his wide range of contacts to find the man that had left John in such a bad condition. Mycroft had him in holding. Lestrade was bringing him meals and Lottie was giving him company and they waited.

When John woke up three days later – Sherlock was so happy he'd grabbed Molly's hands as he waited for the doctor to give to OK and danced the length of the corridor as Mycroft and Lottie laughed.


End file.
